


Bear-Bear's Secret

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Inappropriate use of stuffed animals, Leoji Week 2017, M/M, Smut, Teddy Bears, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Leojiweek: Day 7 - teddy bears“My parents won’t be home for another few hours...?”“Okay?” Leo raised an eyebrow, eyes widening a moment later as Guang-Hong leveled him with a pointed look. “Oh. Oh! Shit. Yeah, okay.”





	Bear-Bear's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, read the tags. If you have stuffed animals and want to be able to look at them the same, don’t read this.

Guang-Hong flushed as he lead Leo up to his bedroom, ignoring the catcall from his sister and taking a bit of satisfaction at the sound of a rolled up newspaper smacking her a moment later. As much as he loved his sister, she could go suck a dick. And since she was a lesbian, that was saying something. Their parents probably hated them knowing they likely wouldn’t be getting grandkids.

He kicked the door shut behind them and moved to sit on the bed, bouncing a bit as he watched Leo poke around his room. He bit his lip against the grin threatening to split his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time Leo had visited, but it was the first time he’d visited since they’d become serious and he might have gotten some flavored condoms last week in preparation for his visit.

“Sooo,” he said, gripping the edge of the mattress as Leo picked up the framed picture of them and Phichit at Worlds last year.

Leo glanced up with a smile, setting the picture aside and leaning back against the dresser. “So?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

Guang-Hong flushed again, not missing the way Leo’s eyes traveled over him. They’d only had sex once before, a rushed, spur of the moment thing after a competition when they’d both been a little drunk. It hadn’t been bad, but it could have been better. He shrugged and bounced on the bed again. “My parents won’t be home for another few hours...?”

“Okay?” Leo raised an eyebrow, eyes widening a moment later as Guang-Hong leveled him with a pointed look. “Oh. Oh! Shit. Yeah, okay.” He grinned and pushed away from the dresser, cursing as he knocked a stuffed teddy bear off in his haste. It crashed to the floor and promptly started vibrating. 

Guang-Hong squeaked and made a dive for it, finding the switch to turn it off and cradling it to his chest to hide its secret stash.

“Uh... What was that?”

He flushed scarlet and got to his feet, setting the bear back on the dresser without looking at Leo. “Nothing.”

Leo snorted and hooked his arms around Guang-Hong, nuzzling against his ear. “Didn’t sound like nothing.”

Guang-Hong shivered as lips brushed against his ear. He muttered under his breath, though the only audible word was “secret.”

“What kind of secret?” Leo asked, hands slipping under Guang-Hong’s shirt and inching up to rub against his chest.

With a whine, he turned to face Leo, staring at his chest and sliding his hands up to pick at the material of his shirt. “You’ll laugh at me.”

“What? I would never!” Leo pouted and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Guang-Hong’s. “Do you really have so little faith in me?”

Guang-Hong narrowed his eyes at Leo and poked his chest. “You laughed at me for putting ketchup on scrambled eggs.”

Leo laughed before he could stop himself, backing up with his hands up in surrender when Guang-Hong poked his chest several more times. “That’s because it was funny! Come on, what’s in the bear?”

Guang-Hong wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor. “It’s... a vibrator.” His head snapped up when he heard a snicker, glowering at Leo when he could tell his stupid boyfriend was biting his lip. “You said you wouldn’t laugh! You’re such a jerk!” He pushed away from the dresser, shoving past Leo and squeaking when Leo grabbed him before he could get away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t... expecting that.” Leo sighed and nuzzled into Guang-Hong’s ear. “It was a laugh of surprise. How often do you... use it?”

Oh gods. Guang-Hong flushed and squirmed back into Leo. “Once or... twice a week?”

“Yeah? Do you think of me when you do?” Leo asked, his voice going deeper as he grazed his teeth against Guang-Hong’s neck.

He shivered and tipped his head to the side, giving Leo easy access. “Sometimes.” He yelped at the bite to his earlobe, sinking back into Leo with a soft moan. “Sometimes I... think of someone taking me while you... take my mouth.”

“O-oh...”

Guang-Hong tipped his head back, nuzzling into Leo’s throat with a hesitant smile.

“So you’d... wanna use it? Tonight? While I... take your mouth?”

He shivered with a soft moan, heat exploding in his gut. “Really?”

Leo glanced at the bear, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked back to Guang-Hong. “Have some rope?”

He did indeed have some white nylon rope stored away, and twenty minutes later, Bear-Bear was tied to his headboard, the large dildo attached like a strap on, and he was naked, bent over the bed with Leo’s fingers in his ass. He closed his eyes as he rocked back into them, clutching at the covers with soft moans as Leo took his time stretching him.

“That good?” Leo asked with a soft growl, pulling his fingers out and pinching Guang-Hong’s ass.

“So good.” He flushed as he pushed up to his arms and legs and glanced to Bear-Bear. “Should we blindfold him?”

Leo snorted quietly, tangling his fingers in Guang-Hong’s hair and helping maneuver him so he could take the dildo in. “Probably. I’m not sure I want anyone else admiring your cute little ass, even if it is a stuffed animal.” He picked up Guang-Hong’s shirt and tossed it over Bear-Bear’s head, effectively blocking his view.

Guang-Hong couldn’t help a soft giggle, though it turned to a moan as Leo guided him back and he felt the dildo pushing in. He arched and inched back further until he felt the soft fur of Bear-Bear rubbing against his ass, and oh that was a nice sensation. Why hadn’t he tried this sooner?

His eyes fluttered open as the bed shifted and he licked his lips as he watched Leo pull down the zipper of his jeans. He whined and opened his mouth, eyes widening as Leo took the invitation without hesitation and pushed inside. It was thicker than he remembered, and he moaned as he wiggled his tongue to get it settled. He grunted as Leo leaned over him, pushing deeper and nearly choking him, but it was worth it when a couple seconds later, the dildo started vibrating.

He whimpered from the sensations, Leo smacking his ass sending a thrill of shock through him. And then Leo started moving, gasping and moaning above him, and he closed his eyes, humming around Leo’s dick as Bear-Bear took his ass with the vibrating dildo from behind. His eyes watered from choking on Leo’s massive penis, rocking back faster as he rode the dildo.

Leo’s fingers gripped his hair as he thrust faster, grunts and moans growing faster until he was pulling free and shooting over Guang-Hong’s lips and chest.

Guang-Hong gasped for air, hissing as Leo forced his head back further and increased the vibrations. “Aa-aaah!” He shoved back, grinding his hips against hard plastic and soft fur, Leo’s fingers on his nipples sending him over the edge. He screamed as he came, slumping forward into Leo’s lap and giggling as he struggled to catch his breath. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Leo with a grin. “Good?”

Leo snorted, picking up Guang-Hong’s shirt and cleaning them both up. “That was... different.”

He smirked and kissed at Leo’s softening cock, yelping as he heard the front door open and close downstairs, followed by his sister cawing like a raven. He was never letting her pick the codeword again. He scrambled off the bed and pulled on clean clothes as Leo reached for the rope to untie Bear-Bear.

A few minutes later, they were racing each other down the stairs and trying to pretend for his parents’ sake they hadn’t just defiled his teddy bear.


End file.
